nos_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan Wright
Duncan Wright (born Duncan Cornelius Wright) is a Mathematic teaching assistant at Greensville High School. He is best known for his affair with Clara Summers , his popularity amongst women and being a very proud and affectionate father. Early Life Wright was born in London, England, to Magdalena Rosemary (born Smith), and Martin Henry Wright. His parents divorced when he was seven. Around this same age, he showed a somewhat considerable interest to theater and acting, but never pursued anything in that branch. He actually went on the total opposite side and studied Mathematics at Imperial College and Queen Mary University. Although he had the skill (and maybe even more) to be a teacher, Duncan chose to be a teaching assistant. His main reasons were laziness and that he didn't want his job to take over his life. Still to this day, he is very content with the choices he made career-wise. At age 25, Wright met Jacqueline Beckingham, 26, who he lawfully wedded two years later, in 2002. Their marriage lasted 9 years and from their union, little Peneloppe Wright was born on August 19th 2008. Probably one of the only good things that happened during their nine years of marriage. Jacqueline and Greensville Duncan and Jacqueline lived in what everyone thought to be a fairytale. Maybe it was, for the first four years of their union. On their fourth anniversary, he discovered Jacqueline's true self. Vulgar, malicious and battling with addiction to drugs. He had been warned about her wild ways multiple times, but Mr. Wright fell head over heels for Jacqueline as soon as he saw her, so he refused to believe what he heard of her until he saw it himself, finally opening his eyes on how she really was. Not wanting to live in a lie any longer, he asked for divorce. Jacqueline strongly opposed, calling him names and threatening him. Duncan obliged, but only for his safety and for the sake of giving second chances. In their second attempt at love, Peneloppe was born on August 19th 2008. From the moment he saw her, Duncan knew she was the most precious thing in his life. Sadly, Jacqueline didn't quite agree. She loved Peneloppe, but nothing more than that. She wasn't fit for being a mother and everyone knew it. Jackie was always absent, going to pubs every night and coming back all drugged up. She'd forget to go pick up Peneloppe, to feed her, to change her diapers. Duncan being the main money provider in the house, he also was the only responsible parent and got into many arguments with his wife about it. Jacqueline had always been all talk and no bite. But the moment she hit Peneloppe, Wright knew it was enough. He got the best lawyer he could find and filed for divorce. Penny would obviously go back to him, but there was no evidence that Jacqueline had been a bad mother. Fortunately for Duncan, he had many witnesses and won his cause and therefore, Peneloppe. Officially free in 2011, the father-daughter pair decided they needed a fresh start and to leave all the bad memories behind. They moved to Greensville, North Carolina. They struggled quite a bit for the first year, having not much money left from the lawyer and their plane ticket, etc. Duncan quickly applied for the job of Mathematic teaching assistant at Greensville High, but it still wasn't enough so he worked outside of town in a market to support his family. In 2012, their situation stabilized and Mr. Wright's income was regular so he focused only on teaching. Relationships 'Clara Summers (FC: Yvonne Strahovski) ' Clara and Duncan are co-workers at GHS. They never truly spoke or noticed each other until they officially met at the park one day when Mr. Wright was out with his daughter. From the get-go, their relationship wasn't easy. Summers' secretive nature never mixed in well with Wright's traits such as being close to his emotions and being outspoken. Nevertheless, Clara couldn't deny the attraction she had for him. Also known to be quick on love, Duncan was smitten with her in no time. She was different, kind of refreshing and his first encounter with a feeling close to love since Jacqueline. Therefore, he wasn't really experimented, making their affair even more rocky than it could've been. Duncan constantly wanting Clara to commit, and her constantly running away from him. At one point, they had a complete fallout. They stopped talking altogether and ignored each other at work, simply because they'd fight all the time if not. Yet, they were still not officially a couple. The only thing they agreed on was sex. Probably the only thing that brought them together for a while. Now things are starting to settle. Clara is more open to the idea of being in a commited relationship, but she takes small steps. Duncan appreciates what she chooses to give him and cherishes every moment he spends with her. But on the other hand there's someone else willing to give him everything he dreamed of in a relationship so he's torn. 'Mika You (FC: Jamie Chung) ' Duncan first met Mika when she moved in Greensville. He was one of the first to show her around and greet her warmly into her new town. The night they met, they went for dinner with his daughter, Penny. They quickly connected and became very close friends. Wright, being the caring soul that he is, even took Miss You into his home, judging her house to be inadequate. She resisted him, but then accepted. Since then, they have been living together and little to no problem arose. Their mutual attraction soon got the best of them, and they began sleeping together casually, without any feelings or regrets. They both enjoyed this time in their lives, but it took an end when Clara found out. That's when the war for Mr. Wright between her and Mika began. He's been caught in the middle ever since. But he could never get rid of any of these women because he cares too much for them. Recently, Mika manifested the interest of being in a relationship with Duncan and it's confusing him. Feelings he never knew he had for Mika are starting to come out, and he's having more and more difficulty resisting her charms. So he will have to choose sooner or later.